


Stolen moments

by Kujaku



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, i've fallen into gingerpilot hell, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: I blame my new OTP on wilwywaylan. Without a single hesitation.I'm on tumblr as kujaku-myoo if you want to chat! :D





	Stolen moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilwyWaylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/gifts).



> I blame my new OTP on wilwywaylan. Without a single hesitation.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as kujaku-myoo if you want to chat! :D

_I have a message for general Hugs..._

Oh how that still stung. He had heard the flippant tone and the insulting words, and to hear them come so easily... It had stung. He hadn't shown it of course, he had a role to play (several even) but he knew that half-hidden smiles and muted puffs of laughter had tittered around the deck. He had no proof of course, so he had simply ordered one in ten of the assembled officers, petty officers and crewmen killed.

A true decimation, like any general's right.

And he had to hide the truth, or else everything he - _they_ \- had fought for and were silently creating would be lost forever.

*

It had been a huge gambit, a bet so mind-blowing that Hux was certain that no-one had ever attempted such a thing before. Alone he would never have been able to even imagine it, but then he had met the dashing pilot and things had become clearer. No-one would suspect, how could they? Ren didn't suspect, it was obvious. And the rebel's princess-turned-general? Maybe Poe had told her, maybe not.

It was not something they'd discussed other than getting Hux to promise not to do anything to her if ever they caught her. the same promise had been made for themselves, also. Other than that, they'd been waiting out the years, gritting their teeth at the blood and the losses.

Well, _Poe_ probably felt each rebel death like a stab in the heart; Hux couldn't really care less and if he could just kill more of the First Order, he'd do it himself. They were all just fanatical assholes who could go and choke on a bantha turd. Snoke had thought that he could keep manipulating people around him without a single hitch. Keeping his pet Sith and his "rabid cur" close to him, keeping their leashes tight.

Well, Ren had finally cut him down to size. Which now meant that Ren was the next big target, not that anyone minded. Certainly not him. He just needed another chance, another second with a wounded or unconscious Kylo Ren, and he would finally blast him out of existence. Fledgling Sith lord or not, a vibroblade to the heart would certainly not do any good.

*

It was weeks after Crait that they met up again. The small smattering of rebels had jumped from one planet to another, one moon to another, one asteroid to another, trying to stay ahead of the First Order. Not one of them slept well during those days, fatigue and worry etched in the grey faces, all just waiting to see the enemy fleet jump out of hyperspace and bring the fight closer. And once on a nameless moon around a planet that Poe hadn't even bothered to remember the coordinates of, he'd announced that he was going on a recon flight; Leia had looked at him, letting the seconds trickle past, and had simply waved him off with a "have fun, Poe".

He was Leia'a favourite, everyone knew it. And everyone knew that Poe needed to get out, to fly, to do something, _anything_ , to stop pacing like a caged tiger. Better to let him burn some gallons of fuel rather that have him underfoot when he was restless.

That deserted moon was horrible. It was a windswept, low-atmosphere rock, cold and in near-total darkness. Not really a place for a long-awaited reunion. Poe's X-wing landed near a crater, following a small signal that had pinged on his datapad for a few days. This time, he'd led the chase, he'd given the rendez-vous point, and he was obviously awaited. So he suited up and walked out, an oxygen mask in one hand just in case, and walked up towards the dark shape hidden in the crater's heart.

A small shuttle, nothing else, and a silent shape standing with his arms behind his back, long black coat whipping itself around his legs. How the man managed to look so stately in the dust of this deserted moon was beyond him. Hux managed to look as totally at home and commanding there as on the deck of his ships. The only thing that changed was that the wind was blowing his hair into his eyes, and instead of looking like an old terran advert for shampoo, he looked like a very irritated puppy.

\- You really went out of your way to find _this_ hell-hole of a place, Dameron.

\- You know me, Hugs. Always willing to please.

There. That was it. The first words they'd spoken to each-other in a matter of months. And there, in the silence of the unspoken and the cold of a small crater, Hux found himself pinned to the side of his shuttle, the rebel pilot wrapping himself in his arms. It was warm, so warm compared to the blowing wind around him, and he allowed himself a second to

(breathe)

(relax)

think. Then he nearly pushed Poe away, jerking his head towards the x-wing.

\- Inconspicuous enough?

\- What are you complaining about _now_ ? Don't you ever get tired of moaning?

\- I wouldn't have to complain if you didn't do stupid things. What if you were followed? How will you explain this little excursion?

\- That I found you completely by accident and I'll be taking you in straight away for questioning.

\- And they'd not even ask a single question, obviously. Because the Rebellion is made up of idiots.

\- Are you going to stop worrying for one single second?

The answer was readable in Hux's light eyes. _Make me_. So of course, Poe did exactly that. The orders were always impossibly explicit with him, perfectly clear, even without a word.

A true general. And these orders were the sort that made Poe very, very glad to carry them out.

It was easy work to slam Hux against the side of the shuttle again, his red hair completely out of control. Poe loved seeing those small signs, the first cracks in the general's marble façade. Hux carried himself like a statue, all edges and strength, the resolve behind his eyes hot enough to burn through anything that stood in his way. But for now, his eyes were sending a plea, a silent call he probably hated for not being able to resist.

\- Damn it, Dameron! Get on with it!

\- Impatient, are we?

Of course he was impatient. And damn if Poe wasn't feeling just the slightest bit impatient himself, but he certainly wasn't going to give Hux the benefit of seeing it. There were other things that he was damn well going to get Hux to see instead.

*

The First Order shuttle was bigger than his X-wing, but that certainly didn't mean things were easier. Ships hadn't been designed for anything except flying, and certainly not for two grown men to be doing anything except that. Their jackets were just thrown on the seat, trousers and shirts following suit. But even while Poe couldn't tear his eyes away from the too-pale body underneath him, he just had one tiny adjustment to make, and threw Hux's greatcoat back at him.

\- Keep that on, it suits you.

\- You and your jacket fetish...

\- Go on, say that you hate it.

Not a word escaped Hux's lips as he put the heavy coat back on; it smelt clean, asceptised, everything he had flown away from to come to this godsforsaken moon. It smelt nothing of Poe's aftershave or the grease that pervaded every inch of the pilot's clothes and very being.

Two worlds colliding. Two worlds that had to remain separate until the very end of their plan.

\- Well, get on with it, or do you plan to just look at me?

\- You can really be a little bitch, can't you? Good thing someone's got a good hand on your leash.

Poe was stepping over the boundary and he knew it. But wasn't it just part of the game? To prod and push just a little more each time? Because Hux merely showed his teeth (like a dog) before baring his neck with something resembling an icy smile.

\- You know this dog won't be kept down long.

\- I'd better hurry up then, before an angry puppy starts nipping at my boots. Oh, and while we're on the subject of boots...

He was sitting on the dashboard, legs splayed on either side of Hux's head, and he gave a tiny tap of his heel against the redhead's cheek. Oh, the glorious fire that smoldered in Hux's eyes... It was enough to get Poe harder than he already was and he smiled benignly.

\- Come now, Armitage...

\- Don't call me that.

Hux lowered his eyes towards the scuffed and worn boots and with almost practiced ease, started to slowly lick at the leather. Oh it was such a humiliating position, incapable of moving, wedged between the rebel pilot's legs. He could feel himself reacting and cursed out loud, only to be met by another tap on his cheek.

\- Complaining again? You really should stop and get that mouth busy.

\- I hate you, Dameron.

\- Sure you do.

He tasted grit and oil, and something that was the alien dust from the craters, and still he kept going. Damn absolutely everything, he kept going and he liked it. Looking to the side, he could see Poe's face, he could see his slightly parted mouth, the way his eyes were following every single one of his movements, the barest hint of a flush on his cheeks... Damn, damn, _damn_ , Poe was gorgeous and he fucking knew it. He knew it, he knew exactly what effect he was having on Hux and he was enjoying it. And he certainly wasn't shy in his orders, either.

\- Other boot, general. And don't forget to make it shine ~

\- You're enjoying this.

\- Seekng the infamous general Hux licking my boots and getting hard while doing it? What's not to love?

Hux didn't answer, he couldn't. Poe had the end of his boot in the general's mouth, pushing just a bit more and more. The noises his lover was making were positively scandalous, and he couldn't resist any more. Poe grabbed Hux by the neck and pulled him close, their lips crashing together. He tasted blood and would have apologized but Hux just growled and kissed back, smearing the blood across both their mouths.

\- Get in me, now.

\- I don't take orders from you. Tell me how much you want it.

\- Dameron, I swear that if you don't -

He could feel the blood burning, turning his skin bright red. Completely naked except for his boots and his greatcoat, Poe's brown eyes not leaving him for a single second, memorizing each part of his body.

Claiming him.

\- Please...get in me.

\- That's not how it works. Tell me how much you've wanted it, how you've come while thinking of me, your hands working up and down your cock, how you've screamed my name while imagining me thrusting into you.

Hux simply raised an eyebrow, the only outward sign to greet that flow of obscenities.

\- Don't you have any shame?

\- None at all. Say it.

\- Yes, I've come while thinking of you. I've spent hours jerking off with your face in my thoughts. I've come so hard and so fast thinking about your mouth on my neck and your cock deep in me. Is that what you wanted to hear?

His voice was stable, frosty, a perfect facsimile of his usual commanding tone, but Poe just kissed him again and grinned.

\- You're so gorgeous when you're embarrassed. Now get up.

Hux's shuttle might have been bigger than the X-wing, but certainly not big enough. Yet, they persevered and it wasn't too long before Hux was pinned to his control panel, legs crossed behind Poe's back, hands blocked above his head by the other man's belt. He had given up even trying not to make a sound and was moaning over and over again, begging Poe to go harder, faster, deeper...

Poe had the general's hat on at a rakish angle, his hands holding Hux's hips so firmly his knuckles were white. Those hips would be purple and blue by the next morning, they always were.

Hux was amazingly easy to mark, his pallid skin such soft canvas. On their first meeting, the one where Hux had stuck a vibroblade under Poe's throat as foreplay, the redhead had woken with bruises all down his arms and across his throat.

(Poe had liked the image so much he had thrown Hux back on the bed for another round)

There would be a lot of bruising this time around as well. The way Hux pulled on the belts that hed his hands fast, the way his back struck the control panel with each thrust of Poe's hips, the way those fingers dug into his skin... Hux would be well and truly marked for a long time. (yes there were rumours about Hux and Kylo Ren, but Poe knew that there was nothing to them. If anything, they just despised each-other with the same passion as lovers do)

\- Damn - damn it Hux! I'm going to...!

\- Shut up and do it, then!

In answer, Poe bit deeper into Hux's neck, feeling his release dart out; Hux jerked under him and came soon afterwards, a long, drawn-out ghost of a moan on his lips.

*

They could have slept, but they didn't. Both were painfully aware of the risks and neither was willing to sacrifice everything just for a second's more time. They'd done well enough with memories and fantasies up until now, they'd just do it again.

Until Hux spoke up, putting his gloves back on and hiding all the evidence that still lingered on his body.

\- We have to stop.

\- We can't stop, not now. We have a plan, Hux.

\- That plan certainly didn't included fucking in a space shuttle every ten to fourteen months, now did it? One day we'll get caught, and then what?

\- Hux... Armitage, listen...

For once Hux didn't react to his name, which was proof that his mind was light-years away. Poe reached out and pulled him close, his fully-clothed body warm again Poe's mainly naked skin.

\- Listen to me, will you? It won't last forever. My side, your side, whatever side, it can't go on. One of us is eventually going to crush the other, and we can at last do what we planned to do.

\- Your general doesn't know, does she?

\- ... I don't think so. But then again, with Leia, who knows? Maybe she knows everything. Maybe Kylo Ren know everything, too.

\- He doesn't play long-term and subtlety is lost on him. No, he doesn't know anything.

Poe smiled and blew a strand of hair from Hux's forehead.

\- Then don't worry. We don't have to stop or change anything.

\- You're just saying that because you want to carry on these clandestine encounters. Because Poe Dameron, hero of the resistance, is an adrenaline junkie who gets off on danger.

\- Point made. But look who's talking.

Hux didn't answer and pushed away from him, finally finishing with that second glove.

\- Get out, I have to return to my coordinates before someone gets curious.

\- How do you stop him seeing into your mind?

\- Practice. Now go.

Poe grabbed his clothes and dressed haphazardly in the tiny craft, before opening up the bay doors. Outside it was just as cold as before and he hesitated. But not only because he didn't want to face the raging winds. Looking back, he could see Hux fiddling at the controls, plugging in a return journey to wherever the First Order fleet was. The engine had flared into life and the lights were back on, giving the general an almost healthy glow.

He looked relaxed. Almost at peace, even if was only for a fleeting second. He could perhaps never see Hux like that again, so he simply wrapped his arms around Hux's waist, waiting for the impatient words to tell him to leave. But those words never came. Hux was quiet, hands still on the control panel but his head tilted ever-so-slightly backwards, resting on Poe's shoulder. He was even breathing slower than usual, and Poe smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the

(his)

general's cheek.

\- More sleep, less coffee. Ok?

\- Dameron, I'm -

\- Would you _please_ call me by my name? Just once? Before I leave?

\- ...Poe. I'm an adult, I know how to take care of myself.

\- I know you do. So I'll see you soon, ok? General Hugs...

\- I swear I'll kill you for that.

\- I know...

\- And stop smiling, it wasn't funny!

*

He was still grinning as the First Order shuttle flew up into the dark sky and disappeared.

Hux was never going to live that one down.


End file.
